Timesagas Wiki
Welcome to the Timesagas Wiki Everything and anything having to do with the Time Saga. What are the Time Sagas? The Time Sagas are three separate parts of a comic series created by the deviantart users iamjimnotu and Reiys. Time B is based off a game the two and another friend used to play in second grade and has evolved since then into the Time B, R, and F comics. Time Beginning features the three protagonists; James, Daniel, and Jamie, in the First Dark War. The Vorothian Alliance has begun the Dark Wars in retaliation of some event by attacking the Molterian Peace in the Year 5460, and Pyrane fell four years later in 5464 by Vorothian Soldiers (including the feared Sparrow Divison) breaching Inner Pyrane's walls after a year long siege. Jamie, who was still living in Pyrane with her father Kyroe Ambryht, escaped Pyrane meanwhile Kyroe's fate was left unknown. Daniel is sent by the Head of the Swiftrange Guardians to the Terragandan-Molterian Post in order to send a letter to the King of Moltera. He is hunted down and attacked, but escapes using his specialty of invisibility. James, a Statyrean Guardian in Training, was posted with several Statyrean Guardians in the Terragandan-Molterian Post, just around the border of Terraganda and Moltera. Daniel barely makes it to the post to deliver a very important letter to Cydeles, the King of Moltera, who was moved there by his brother Kyroe for Cydeles's own safety. Just as the letter arrives, those known as the Doomseekers attack the post, and Jim is the first to defend the post against them. The three Doomseekers, Karikara, Ezekiel, and Smakk, along with Karikara's apprentice Dezra, all attack simutainiously. Akai, a Molterian Guardian about to finish her training, proceeds to quickly knock out Ezekiel with a wooden sword, cutting Jim's fight with Ezekiel short. Jamie just makes it to the post when Karikara and Dezra find her, only for a random dagger to land in the rock beside Jamie with a small ripped scroll stabbed into the rock with it. On that scroll is an eye, which glows red and then sprouds a small tail made from bone which stabs Jamie through her left shoulder. Karikara commands Dezra to cause a landslide to knock Jamie off the cliff while Karikara attacks a shillouete of an unknown person who had attacked Jamie in the first place. Jamie survives the landslide and finds Jim, who had escaped the drop zone of the landslide itself. Her shoulder was injured and Akai very quickly recognized her, getting Renji to help her help Jamie to the post. Daniel is able to deliver the message and soon gets assigned with Jim's group, as does Jamie when Cydeles comes to know of his niece's presence in the post. Though the three are ordered to stay put, they eventually sneak out of the post and find Karikara, who tells them they need to open all six void gates, which ultimately forces Specter, the current leader of Voroth, into the Void, and ending the First Dark War after five years. Karikara had them do this for another reason- to weaken a being known as Syrathian by shutting off his connection to the Void. ~ Six years later is when Time Return takes place, unvieling that Specter was just a pawn of the real controlling power of Voroth; a being only known as The Corrupted. ~ Time Forsaken takes place 2 years after Time Return. Latest activity Category:Browse